se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Política de Países Bajos/Primeros ministros
Primeros ministros de países bajos con mandatarios neerlandeses Mark Rutte= Mark Rutte Beatrix - Mark Rutte.jpg| Queen Beatrix of the Netherlands with Prime Minister Mark Rutte at Huis ten Bosch. This is the last meeting of the Queen and the Prime Minister before the Prince of Orange will become King. photographer: Frank van Beek; uploader: Mark Rutte of Flickr Mark Rutte - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Koning Willem-Alexander en premier Mark Rutte © EPA Mark Rutte - Piet de Jong.jpg| Mark Rutte overhandigt het boek Polarisatie en hoogconjunctuur aan Piet de Jong ANP Dries van Agt - Mark Rutte.jpg| Minister-president Rutte ontvangt oud-premier Van Agt in het Torentje. Photo: Minister-president Rutte Mark Rutte - Ruud Lubbers.jpg| VVD-leider Mark Rutte en informateur Ruud Lubbers (L). ANP Mark Rutte - Wim Kok.jpg| Minister-president Rutte wisselt in het Torentje van gedachten met oud-premier Kok. Photo: Minister-president Rutte Jan Peter Balkenende - Mark Rutte.jpg| 14/10/10: Scheidend premier Jan Peter Balkenende ontvangt zijn opvolger Mark Rutte bij de ingang van het Torentje. Photo: Minister-president Rutte. |-| Jan Peter Balkenende= Jan Peter Balkenende Beatrix - Jan Peter Balkenende.jpg| Bordesscene desde 2003. Los ministros del gabinete Balkenende II, junto con la Reina Beatriz, se paran en la plataforma para la foto grupal. Rijksoverheid.nl Jan Peter Balkenende - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Jan Peter Balkenende en prins Willem-Alexander tijdens de herdenking van het drama op Koninginnedag. ANP Dries van Agt - Jan Peter Balkenende.jpg| CDA-leider Jan-Peter Balkenende en Dries van Agt (R). Foto ANP Jan Peter Balkenende - Ruud Lubbers.jpg| Balkenende en Lubbers in 2004. elsevierweekblad.nl Jan Peter Balkenende - Wim Kok.jpg| De oud-premiers Wim Kok en Jan Peter Balkenende. ANP Jan Peter Balkenende - Mark Rutte.jpg| 14/10/10: Scheidend premier Jan Peter Balkenende ontvangt zijn opvolger Mark Rutte bij de ingang van het Torentje. Photo: Minister-president Rutte. |-| Wim Kok= Wim Kok Beatrix - Wim Kok.jpg| Jose Rooijers met Beatrix en oud-premier Wim Kok. Foto: ANP / Marcel Antonisse Willem-Alexander - Wim Kok.jpg| Premier Kok met kroonprins Willem-Alexander en zijn verloofde Máxima in de Treveszaal in 2001 ANP Piet de Jong - Wim Kok.jpg| Former Prime Ministers Kok, Van Agt, De Jong, Lubbers and Balkenende with Prime Minister Rutte of the Netherlands. Photo: Minister-president Joop den Uyl - Wim Kok.jpg| Wim Kok en Joop den Uyl tijdens een debat in de Tweede Kamer. ANP Dries van Agt - Wim Kok.jpg| Former Prime Ministers Kok, Van Agt, De Jong, Lubbers and Balkenende with Prime Minister Rutte of the Netherlands. Photo: Minister-president Ruud Lubbers - Wim Kok.jpg| Oud-premier Ruud Lubbers is door minister-president Wim Kok met alle egards in zijn Torentje ontvangen. krant.telegraaf.nl Jan Peter Balkenende - Wim Kok.jpg| De oud-premiers Wim Kok en Jan Peter Balkenende. ANP Mark Rutte - Wim Kok.jpg| Minister-president Rutte wisselt in het Torentje van gedachten met oud-premier Kok. Photo: Minister-president Rutte |-| Ruud Lubbers= Ruud Lubbers Juliana - Sin imagen.jpg| Oud-premier Ruud Lubbers heeft gisteren bij televisieprogramma Nieuwsuur uit de school geklapt over zijn contacten met koningin Beatrix en haar moeder, Juliana. Lubbers vertelde onder andere dat hij Beatrix had geadviseerd aardiger te zijn tegen de vriendinnen van Willem-Alexander en dat Juliana twijfels had over de capaciteiten van haar kleinzoon. trouw.nl Beatrix - Ruud Lubbers.jpg| Ruud Lubbers met prinses Beatrix. ANP Ruud Lubbers - Willem-Alexander.jpg| "Recordamos a Ruud Lubbers como un gran estadista con un impresionante sentido de responsabilidad", según el Rey Willem-Alexander, la Reina Máxima y la Princesa Beatriz en respuesta a la muerte del ex primer ministro. Foto: ANP Piet de Jong - Ruud Lubbers.jpg| Foto: Lubbers bij onthulling van borstbeeld Marga Klompé in 2012, naast ambtsvoorganger Piet de Jong (†2016). @2eKamertweets Joop den Uyl - Ruud Lubbers.jpg| Ruud Lubbers en Joop den Uyl (rechts) in 1976 ANP Dries van Agt - Ruud Lubbers.jpg| Ruud Lubbers en Dries van Agt. ANP Ruud Lubbers - Wim Kok.jpg| Oud-premier Ruud Lubbers is door minister-president Wim Kok met alle egards in zijn Torentje ontvangen. krant.telegraaf.nl Jan Peter Balkenende - Ruud Lubbers.jpg| Balkenende en Lubbers in 2004. elsevierweekblad.nl Mark Rutte - Ruud Lubbers.jpg| VVD-leider Mark Rutte en informateur Ruud Lubbers (L). ANP Fuentes Categoría:Países Bajos-Países Bajos